Reencuentros con una sonrisa
by Srta. Honda
Summary: Suecia tiene que decirle algo importante a Finlandia ¿que será? El sueco no suele estar tan nervioso. [SuFin,DenNor,HongIce] [One Shot] [Perdón si controlo mal algunos personajes]


-¿A dónde me llevas?-Susurró casi sin aliento, mientras él tiraba de él.

-Ya queda poco, solo un poco más, te lo prometo.-Susurró, tirando un poco más de él, entre la vegetación del bosque. Llegaron al claro de ese bosque, y por fin pararon.

-M-Menos mal…-Susurró Finlandia entre jadeos.-No podía más…- Pero Suecia no parecía cansado, pero jadeaba, ¿de qué sería?

-Yo… Finlandia. Mírame a los ojos.

Finlandia le rozó con su mirada al sueco, ya no le daba miedo su mirada de póker, a veces, le gustaba. Hubo un largo silencio, pero el finlandés no apartó su mirada inocente de la mirada fuerte y segura del sueco. Y Suecia, le acarició con su mano el rostro de Finlandia, pero a él no le importó, y no se movió, solamente cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-Susurró.

-Para decirte una cosa.-Dijo solamente, y hubo otro largo silencio. Finlandia sintió que Suecia ya no le acariciaba su rostro, y abrió los ojos.

Y le encontró con una rodilla en el suelo, con una cajita en sus manos, que estaba elevadas cerca del pecho de Finlandia.

-¡SU-SAN!-Gritó Finlandia, llevándose las manos a la cara, impresionado, pero no huyó ni se movió de su sitio.

-Esposa.-Dijo, como suele decirlo, y le acercó la pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo a su compañero.

-O sea que… Esto es… Oh, pues yo…-Miró a los lados asustado y nervioso, en busca de ayuda, pero solo encontró árboles y vegetación.-No me malinterpretes Su-san, solo lo estoy pensando… Eh…

A Suecia no le pareció importarle, no se movió del sitio, y miró fijamente a Finlandia, el cual no podía ni mirarle a los ojos.

-Esposa, ¿te ocurre algo?

-Pues… No sé lo que hacer… Es que esto del matrimonio… Es importante…

-Sería una vida como la de hasta ahora.-Se limitó a decir, y luego hubo un largo silencio.

La última frase de Suecia resonó varias en su cabeza 'Sería una vida como la de hasta ahora…'

Le miró a los ojos, y sonrió de una forma inocente, Suecia no hizo nada, pero Finlandia sabía que en el fondo, estaba sonriendo, debajo de su máscara, debajo de su cara de póker. Finlandia no esperó, se adelantó y le besó suavemente en los labios al sueco.

Suecia se levantó y le cogió en brazos mientras se seguían besando. Finlandia se aferró a su pecho, y le susurró en el oído…

-Sí, quiero.

Y por primera vez, Suecia sonrió ligeramente.

-Tengo miedo…-Susurró Finlandia, mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿De qué?-Preguntó Suecia.

-D-D de las burlas que voy a recibir.-Susurró, apretando los ojos con fuerza, la rabia y el miedo se mezclaron en su mente, y se puso a llorar en silencio. Suecia le miró impresionado, y le limpió las lágrimas con la punta de su dedo.

-Estás tan guapo… incluso llorando.-Susurró, con su peculiar 'acento'.

-Gracias Su-san… El blanco te sienta bien…-Susurró. Suecia la acarició la cara con suavidad.

-Y a ti.-Se limitó a decir.-No tengas miedo. Yo estoy aquí.

-Su…-Le abrazó, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, Suecia le cogió por la cadera y le elevó sin problemas, tenía fuerza de sobra.-Deberíamos de prepararnos…-Dijo totalmente rojo, por la posición en que estaba. Pero antes de que le bajara, le besó con ternura en sus finos labios al pequeño rubio de ojos violetas. Y acto seguido, le bajó.

Justo en ese momento, entró en la pequeña salita el pequeño Sealand, vestido de traje blanco.

-¿Ya estáis listos desu yo?-Preguntó, con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

Finlandia miró vacilante a Suecia, Suecia no dijo nada, y Finlandia volvió girar su cabeza para mirar la pequeño.

-Sí, vamos.

Suecia salió el primero, y esperó en el lugar correspondido, tras caminar en el pasillo que estaba lleno de gente sentada. Se situó en la derecha del lugar, tranquilo y sereno como siempre. Llevaba un traje blanco y con algo de negro, y como no, llevaba sus gafas de montura azul claro como sus ojos puestas.

Finlandia salió del lugar, y todos los invitados se pusieron en pie, Finlandia llevaba un bonito traje blanco, con un ramo de flores blancas en ambas manos. Acompañado de Dinamarca con un traje negro y con algo rojo y blanco, caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia, mirando inocentemente a Suecia, el cual también le miraba desde el altar.

En efecto, era su boda.

Finlandia se situó al lado de su prometido, y a su izquierda, se situó Dinamarca, el cual no sabía cómo iba la cosa, simplemente siguió las instrucciones de Finlandia.

En el banco de la primera fila estaban Noruega e Islandia. Noruega iba con Dinamarca, pero al ver que era el padrino, se quedó solo, aunque Islandia le hacía un poco de compañía, el cual venía con Hong Kong.

La misa fue rápida, ya se habían puesto los anillos. Por un momento Dinamarca miró hacia Noruega, y le guiñó un ojo, Noruega se puso ligeramente colorado, y le hizo un gesto para que mirara al frente. Islandia miró a Hong Kong, el cual miraba concentrado la boda, y al cabo de unos segundos, miró al frente.

-¿ Berwald Oxenstierra, acepta como legítima esposa, a… Tino Vainamoinen?-El cura no estaba acostumbrado al matrimonio homosexual, y se le escapó lo de 'esposa', pero a ninguno de los dos no le molestó, es más, hasta le gustó a Suecia.

-Si quiero.-Dijo con su voz ronca.

-¿Tino Vainamoinen, acepta como legítimo esposo, a Berwald Oxenstierra?

-Si quiero.-Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Si alguien tiene alguna razón por la que esta pareja no se case, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Nadie dijo nada, pero Dinamarca sonrió mirando a Noruega, Noruega simplemente le miró con una mirada asesina, indicando que debería mirar hacia el frente, pero por muchos gestos que le hiciera, Dinamarca miraba embobado a Noruega.

-Y yo les declaro, marido y…-No sabía cómo acabar esa frase, y se quedó callado.

-Mujer.-Terminó Finlandia en bajo.

-Puedes besarle.-Dijo el cura, ya sin saber que decir más. Suecia se adelantó, y beso con cariño a Finlandia. La gente se levantó del sitio, y comenzó a aplaudir a los recién casados.

Al cabo de un pequeño rato, Dinamarca se reunió con Noruega e Islandia, y también Hong Kong, que acompañaba a Islandia.

-Yo ya sabía que se iban a casar.-Dijo Dinamarca, con su sonrisa de siempre.

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué me mirabas todo el rato?-Dijo Noruega enfadado.

-¿No puedo?

-¡Eres el padrino,… idiota!

-Pero vengo contigo.-Le respondió, y con un brazo le rodeó la cadera.

-No me toques,… te advierto.-Dijo con una mirada penetrante.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-¡Arg! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayúdame Islandia!

Islandia no dijo nada, simplemente les observó, y no hizo ningún gesto.

-¿Siempre son así?-Preguntó en su oído Hong Kong.

-Pues si….-Suspiró, cansado. Iba a decir algo Noruega, cuando todas las mujeres que estaban invitadas se juntaron en un solo lugar de la iglesia.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Dinamarca, aún cogiendo en la misma posición.

-Va a tirar el ramo la "novia"-Respondió Hong Kong.

-El próximo que lo coja, se casa.-Dijo Noruega, olvidándose totalmente de que Dinamarca le estaba acercando más a él.

-¿Crees lo cogeremos nosotros?

-No lo creo.-Respondió Islandia.-Finlandia no es muy fuerte, si lo tirara Suecia, ya sería otra historia.

Iba a marcharse, cuando Suecia cogió el ramo de flores y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Hala que bestia! ¡Lo va a lanzar él!-Gritó Dinamarca.

Suecia lanzó el ramo de espaldas con una fuerza sobrenatural, las mujeres se empujaron, pero ninguna alcanzó el ramo. Iba más lejos.

-E-E-El ram-Gritó Noruega, cuando en ese momento, cayó encima suya, y lo cogió vacilante. Dinamarca se rió escandalosamente.

-¡Te tienes que casar! ¡Ven a mis brazos mi novia!-Le cogió en brazos sin problemas, y Noruega le empezó a pegar puñetazos, pero no le hacían mucho daño. Hong Kong se empezó a reír, y también pero no tanto, Islandia.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡Ya, ya vale de bromas Dinamarca! ¡Déjame en el suelo ya!

Y en ese momento, aparecieron Finlandia y Suecia.

-¡Noruega~! ¿Eres la próxima novia!

-¡Lo habéis hecho queriendo! ¿Por qué lanzaste el ramo Suecia? ¡Te mato! ¡Mira a este poseso!-Gritó, mirando fijamente a Dinamarca, que aún seguía cogiéndole.

-Me mandó Dinamarca.-Dijo solamente Suecia.

-Hacéis una pareja adorable.-Dijo Finlandia con una mirada inocente.

-Hasta que no admitas que me quieres, no te suelto.-Le dijo Dinamarca con una sonrisa un tanto burlona. Lo susurró en bajo, para que ninguno de los otros les escuchara.

-Pero es que yo…-Susurró Noruega.

-Tú decides.

-Er… Vale, te quiero Dinamarca.-Susurró.

-¿Mucho?

-¡No te pases!

-Te llevo a mi casa, eh.

-Vale, si, mucho…

-¿Me darías un beso?

-¡Ardg, aquí no, hay gente!

-Entonces… ¿Si estuviéramos solos, me besarías?

-¡Tampoco!

-Pues ahí arriba te quedas.-Dijo Dinamarca con una sonrisa burlona.-¿Vamos ya ha comer?

-¡No me digas que lo dices en serio!-Dijo sorprendido Noruega.

-Pues sí, hasta que no me beses, no te suelto.

-Bah, te cansarás, como siempre.

-Noruega, soy muy fuerte, puedo estar así durante semanas.-Susurró en su oído, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Noruega.

-… Bueno, vamos.-Dijo Suecia, sin saber que decir.

Todos se montaron en sus coches, y como no, Dinamarca aún seguía con Noruega, Noruega intentó varias veces separarse de él, pero la fuerza de su compañero era mayor. Islandia conducía el coche, Hong Kong estaba sentado en el asiento de copiloto, mientras ellos dos estaban sentados en la parte de atrás.

-¿Estás incómodo?-Preguntó por enésima vez Dinamarca.

-Ya te he dicho que no, pero no me importaba que me soltarás, idiota.

-¿Queréis dejar de discutir?-Preguntó Islandia, cansado.

El coche se quedó en silencio, hasta llegar al restaurante. Islandia aparcó, y los cuatro salieron del coche. Se encontraron con Suecia y Finlandia en la puerta del restaurante.

-No me digas que te vas a quedar…-Dijo Suecia al mirar que el danés aún tenía el noruego en brazos.

-Yo ya lo dije.-Y sonrió con orgullo. Islandia suspiró.

-Vamos entrando Hong Kong y yo.

-Finlandia y yo tenemos que recibir los invitados.-Dijo Suecia, y dicho esto, se despidió de Dinamarca y Noruega.

-Por lo que más quieras.-Dijo Noruega, llegando al límite de su paciencia.-Bájame ya.

Miró a los lados Dinamarca, y le sujetó con más fuerza.

-Vamos dentro, vamos a coger frío.

-¿Me estás haciendo caso?

-Nor, ya te dije lo que hay.-Susurró, mirando al frente.

-La que me espera…-Susurró para si.

Dinamarca entró en el salón con Noruega en brazos, Noruega se tapó la cara como pudo, pero ya sabían que era él. Dinamarca caminó orgulloso hasta llegar al final de la mesa, donde le había reservado el sitio tanto para él como para el noruego que tenía en brazos. Se sentó en su sitio con el chico en sus rodillas.

-¿Qué te apetece comer?-Preguntó Dinamarca con normalidad a Noruega. Todas las personas de su alrededor les miraron perplejos, menos Islandia, Hong Kong y los recién casados.

-La sopa de marisco tiene buena pinta…-Susurró.

Al cabo del rato, todos los invitados hablaban con normalidad, incluso Noruega se había acostumbrado a estar en las rodillas de Dinamarca.

-¿Después de la cena tienes planes?-Preguntó Hong Kong a Islandia.

-En principio no… ¿Por?

-¿Es que no puede tu novio preguntártelo?-Susurró.

-Solo sentía curiosidad eh…

-Pero no te lo tomes a mal hombre…

-Dinamarca, no deberías de beber tanto…-Dijo Noruega, viendo como bebía de morro una botella gigante.

-Ay Nor…-Dijo ebrio.-Estás muy guapo…

-¡D-D-Dinamarca, deja de beber!-Y le quitó de las manos su botella de alcohol.

-¿Cuánto ha tardado en emborracharse?-Preguntó Islandia.

-Esta vez, menos de media hora.-Respondió Noruega, apartando la cara de Dinamarca de la suya.-¡No me sobes! ¡Da gracias que no te he pegado, sobón!-Le riñó a Dinamarca.-Espera… Podría escaparme…-Dijo para sí. Lentamente, se intentó levantar.

-¡Eeey! ¿A dónde vas?-Dinamarca le abrazó con fuerza para que no escapara, y Noruega se puso más nervioso todavía.

-¡MALDITA SEAAA!-Gritó fuera de sí.-Todo por culpa de ese ramo…

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó detrás suya Finlandia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es Dinamarca… No me deja en paz.

-Er… Nooor~…-Le llamó el danés ebrio. Y le acarició la cara con una mano.

-¡D-D-D-Dinamarca,… no!

De repente se escuchó un "CLAC" y Noruega miró su brazo.

-Esto… Es… ¿Unas esposas?

-Nor…¡Noruega~!-Cantó el danés.

-Genial… Ahora tengo que soportarlo ebrio…-Suspiró.

-No puede ser tan malo…-Dijo Finlandia preocupado.-Bueno… Es Dinamarca.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó Suecia, y apoyó su brazo en los hombros de su _esposa_.

-Noruega está encadenado a Dinamarca, y está bebido…-Respondió girándose Islandia.

-… Bueno.-No sabía lo que decir Suecia.-Finlandia, tenemos que bailar.

-Oh…-Sonrió como un niño.-Bueno, tenemos que abrir el baile que tenemos, nos vemos~-Se despidió con una sonrisa, y se fue con Suecia.

-¿Te apetece bailar Islandia?-Preguntó Hong Kong.

-¿Yo…? ¿Bailar?-Se acomodó mejor en la silla.- No.

-Venga, no debe de ser tan malo, si Suecia puede bailar…

-He dicho que no.

Hong Kong suspiró sin saber lo que hacer, Islandia a veces era bastante cabezota. Entonces él también se acomodó en su sillón y esperó.

-Nor…-Continuó llamándole el danés, Noruega estaba de los nervios, y se tapó los oídos intentado evitar no escuchar como cantaba su himno. Entonces le agarró y lo llevó corriendo en brazos hasta la zona de baile.

-¡DINAMARCA!-Noruega se aferró a su pecho, ya que tenía miedo de que se cayera.

-Noooor~ ¿Bailamos?

-No.-Le respondió con una mirada asesina. Pero el danés no le hizo caso, entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, y "bailó" con él, aún cogiéndole en brazos.

-Esto es demasiado estúpido…-Susurró Noruega, cansado.-¿Puedo, digo, podemos irnos ya?-Preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente que el danés no le iba a hacer caso., y más borracho.

-¿Tan ráapido?-Preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

-Dinamarca… Hazme el favor…

-Bueno anda…

Noruega rebuscó en su bolsillo y de él sacó su teléfono móvil.

-¿P-Por qué lo coges?

-Estás borracho, paso de que conduzcas o que conduzca contigo esposado, voy a llamar a un taxi.

Mientras tanto, Suecia y Finlandia bailaban un vals, era obligatorio, y Suecia encontró algunos problemas, pero con ayuda de Finlandia, ya podía bailar decentemente.

-Recuerda, no pises a tu pareja.-Susurró Finlandia.

-… Si.-Respondió con su peculiar acento. Con la mano que tenía libre le acarició su barbilla, pero en seguida Finlandia se la guió hasta su cadera.

-No Su-san, hasta que se acabe no…-Susurró un poco rojo.-Tienes que tener la mano en la cadera de tu pareja ¿recuerdas?-Y sonrió.

El vals terminó, la tarde continuó hasta acabar la cena. Los invitados se fueron, y los recién casados se quedaron solos.

-Su-san.-Susurró, y el sueco le cogió la mano y le guió.-¿A dónde me llevas?-Preguntó, y recordó el momento en el que le guiaba por aquel bosque.

-Confía en mi, como hiciste hace tiempo.-Le respondió solamente.

Prólogo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y se apartó varios mechones de pelo que le cubrían los ojos. Veía borroso, le dolía mucho la cabeza y no recordaba nada.

-Eh…-Dijo Dinamarca.-¿He vuelto a beber?-Preguntó para sí.

-Si.-Susurró una voz a su lado. Dinamarca se giró y encontró ahí a Noruega mirándole fijamente, tumbado en su cama.

-¡N-Noruega!-Miró la esposa que tenía en su brazo, la cual le unía a Noruega.-Ah claro… Lo de la boda.

-He tenido que soportar tus patadas toda la noche… Tus abrazos, que por cierto, asfixian, y tus tonterías.-Y le miró de mala manera.-Por lo menos, suéltame.

-Pero, aún no me has dado el beso.-Y sonrió.

-Recuerdas lo que quieres… idiota.-Dijo con desprecio.

-Venga, aquí no hay nadie.

-… No.

-Aunque sea un piquito. Venga Nor~

Noruega suspiró cansado, quería acabar ya con las tonterías de Dinamarca, así que se adelantó lentamente, y se quedó justo en frente suya. Dinamarca con una mano le acercó a él, poniéndosela en la espalda. Noruega cerró los ojos, y le besó con suavidad en los labios, Dinamarca le acercó más a él. Le comenzó a acariciar la espalda, y ambos se tumbaron en la cama, mientras aún se besaban.

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, mientras Dinamarca le acariciaba el pelo suavemente.

-…

-…

-¿Te ha gustado?-Dijo Dinamarca con una sonrisa.

-…

Noruega no dijo nada, le miró fijamente con sus ojos claros, y le volvió a besar, mientras Dinamarca le abrazaba con todo el cariño del mundo.

[BUEENOOO –se esconde para que no le maten y le tiren tomates- Es una paranoia Fujoshi :'3 Es la primera vez que escribo estas tres parejas DD: Nunca roleé con ninguno (menos con Finlandia y un poco con Hong Kong)

La historia se me ocurrió una noche, que estaba aburridilla w Traté de hacer lo mejor de mi parte, sobre todo me costó Noruega, porque digamos que es uno de los más calmados, pero ahí tenía que estar nervioso por nuestro Dinamarca el posesivo. Okno.

El SuFin me salió algo mejor, y bueno, no hay mucho HongIce, algo lo que puedo w ¿Se merece reviews mi boda paranoica de yaoi? Se admiten críticas constructivas también. Gracias por leerlo ^^ Adiós~ ]


End file.
